


What was it like?

by actualPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mute Ryan, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: if you're still doing valentine's stuff, then raywood? it can be anything, but i'd prefer immortal fake ah crew, with ray comforting selectively mute ryan.</p><p>The first time Ray dies with the crew, Ryan doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was it like?

“What was it like? Your first time?” Ray asks, they’ve just come back from a heist. It went well, but Ray had had his brains blown out by the LAPD. No one had thought to check if he was immortal when he joined the crew, and he hadn’t died before tonight that any of them knew. He’d gotten back to the penthouse to find the crew a wreck, assuming the worse, berating themselves for letting it happen. Ryan hadn’t let go of him since then. It’s the first time he’s seen the feared vagabond cry. 

Ryan shifts, so that Ray is facing him where they’re sitting on the floor of Ryan’s room. Ray’s gotten used to the homemade signs and notepads full of half of a conversation. Most of the crew can sign to some degree, but Ray likes Ryan’s handwriting, it’s like seeing him speak. Ryan taps Ray’s head with his knuckles.

-hard- He uses his fingers to make mock fangs. -scary- He twirls his finger next to his head. -confusing- He points at Ray’s chest, then makes a gun with his fingers, pointing it at his head and pantomiming firing. He does the fang motion again, then follows the drying tear lines on his face with his finger. -With you, I wanted to die. Scared. Sad.- 

“I should have told you guys. I should have told you.” Ray says, rubbing his arm and looking away. “I guess I just figured, you knew. I thought that was why I was in the crew.” He shrugs, looking back at Ryan. Ryan shakes his head, and mimes holding a sniper and firing. Going through the motions like there was an invisible gun there.

-It's because of the shooting- Ray smiles, taking Ryan’s hands in his and sighing.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. But now you know you can’t get rid of me.” He joked, watching Ryan smile and shake his head again. Ryan drags him forward to sit in his lap, arms going around him again to keep him there, not that Ray was planning on leaving anytime soon.

“I love you.” Ryan says quietly, resting his chin on top of Ray’s head.

“Love you too big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ahaesthetics.tumblr.com on which I am a mod. This is my own work not an unauthorized repost.


End file.
